Sindel/Current Timeline
Biography *'Mortal Kombat (2011):' "The mother of Kitana, Queen Sindel was forced into marriage with Shao Kahn when he conquered her realm of Edenia. In an attempt to thwart the emperor's designs on Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself. Her suicide created a magical ward preventing him from setting foot there. But now the barrier has been dissolved. Sindel has been resurrected, her mind enslaved by Shao Kahn. Earthrealm's former ally has become a deadly threat." Storyline Sindel is resurrected by Quan Chi, who was accompanied by Noob Saibot. While Sindel's suicide provided protection for Earthrealm, her resurrection causes the protection to dissipate, allowing Shao Kahn to proceed with new plans. After Motaro is killed by Raiden, Shao Kahn takes the souls from Shang Tsung's body (killing him in the process) and grants his queen the power. With the new powers of Shang Tsung's souls, Sindel leads the Lin Kuei cyborgs, along with Cyrax and Sektor, in an attack on the Earthrealm warriors. While the cyborgs are all defeated, Sindel attacks and kills almost all of the Earthrealm warriors, and fatally wounds her own daughter, Kitana, claiming that she is no longer Kitana's mother for Kitana siding with the Earthrealm warriors and betraying the Emperor. Nightwolf and Sindel face each other in combat, and in an attempt to stop Sindel, Nightwolf sacrifices himself to obliterate her. Only Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade survive, but with major injuries. When Raiden and Liu Kang return from their visit with the Elder Gods, they find a dying Kitana. Kitana eventually dies from her wounds inflicted by Sindel while talking with Liu Kang. In an attempt at stopping Shao Kahn, Raiden goes to the Netherrealm to plead for Quan Chi's assistance. Quan Chi states that he already has all of the souls from the recent battles, which includes Sindel's soul. Ending *thumb|250px|rightMortal Kombat (2011): "The spell that bewitched Queen Sindel had been broken. She did battle with Shao Kahn and slew him—punishment for the suffering he brought upon her and millions of others throughout the realms. She dissolved the sorcery that bound Edenia with Outworld and began restoring her realm to its former glory. The many races of Outworld were impressed. Not only had Sindel defeated Shao Kahn, but she had shown great leadership in chaotic times. They willingly offered her their allegiance. Under Sindel’s governance, the realms of Edenia and Outworld remain merged in spirit." Character Relationships *Resurrected by Quan Chi to serve Shao Kahn. *Imbued with Shang Tsung´s souls. *Sent the Lin Kuei cyborg army to fight the Earthrealm Warriors. *Killed Kitana, Jade, Jax Briggs, Smoke, Kabal, Kurtis Stryker and Cyber Sub-Zero single-handedly. *Attacked but did not kill Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. *Killed by Nightwolf's sacrifice. *Resurrected again by Quan Chi to serve him. Gallery Sindelpower.png|Sindel being imbued with Shang Tsung's souls Nightwolf VS Sindel.png|Sindel blocks Nightwolf's attack Johnny Cage VS Sindel.png|Sindel fights Johnny Cage Jadestorymk93.png|Sindel killing Jade MK9_Zombies_Sindel_Stryker_Jax.jpg|Sindel resurrected (again) by Quan Chi Pantallazo-12.png|Sindel captures Nightwolf Pantallazo-11.png|Sindel prepares to fight Nightwolf again Pantallazo-10.png|Sindel kills Jax Pantallazo-9.png|Sindel laughts Pantallazo-8.png|Sindel defeat Kabal Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline